


Late Night Visit

by Hamon_Frog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamon_Frog/pseuds/Hamon_Frog
Summary: Peridot gets an invite to visit someone very special to her, Lapis Lazuli. But the intentions of this unprompted hangout are unknown.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of the Lapidot week 2020 collection, but as I missed that, I fleshed this out and posted it separately. I think this is probably the most fluff I've written without any angst, so enjoy!

Peridot felt like her intestines were creating a brand new knot. She stared at her phone screen, the blinking line before the words ‘enter text message here’ were taunting her. She had never had this much difficulty talking to someone before, this person was different though. Lapis Lazuli was like no other. But that’s what made Peridot love her even more. Er, maybe love was a bit too strong of a word, at least for Peridot. She didn’t really know exactly what love felt like. She knew she loved her friends, but this feeling was very different from that. She got dizzy everytime she thought of Lapis, her mind would get clouded by thoughts of seeing this girl as much as she possibly could. It was quite hindering to Peridot’s work.

Shaky fingers began to type out a few words, before swiftly getting deleted. That message sounded too forthcoming, she needed to take things slowly. Peridot knew she had a habit of revealing many complex emotions far too quickly, which scared most people off. Lapis had been different though, so accepting and loving, but this opportunity shouldn’t be taken for granted, and as such should be treated with care and caution, to ensure that things went well. Another message was typed, then deleted. That one came off too awkward and indirect. Words were hard, Peridot wished that all the right words and phrases would just show up. And then, a message appeared.

‘Hey, I’m free today. Wanna come over?’

It was from Lapis, of course. The brevity, the casual nature of it, no one else could capture it as well as she did. She was always calm and collected no matter what. She was so cool, Peridot still couldn’t fathom why Lapis wanted to even associate with her. But she wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste, she packed a few things into a bag and made her way down the dark streets to find the familiar home.

Before she could knock, the door swung open, framing the tall girl with blue hair.

"Hey, Peridot." She spoke with a cool tone. "Come on in."

Peridot began to fidget, she had no idea what to say or even what they were going to do. Late night messages and calls were common from Lapis, but never an invite. There was some cartoon playing softly on the tv, that of which was currently the only light source in the room, illuminating a couch and table with a bowl of popcorn on it.

Lapis sat down on the couch, throwing one leg onto the table. She then noticed Peridot standing, unsure if she should sit down as well, prompting her to pat the spot next to her as a silent invite. 

Peridot had no idea what the show was about, nor could she pay attention even if she wanted to. She was far too focused on Lapis, she noticed every little movement, how when Lapis reached out to grab popcorn her arm would brush against Peridot’s. The occasional joke or mishap on the tv would earn a giggle from Lapis. Stars, Peridot loved her laugh. Peridot wished she could make her laugh this much. As the night went on Peridot felt Lapis begin to lean against her, she wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but she didn't want to disturb the moment, plus Lapis was warm to the touch and she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it.

Lapis continued to watch the cartoon, seemingly ignoring all the small brushes and nudges, but Peridot couldn't take her eyes off the girl beside her. Lapis’ eyes were like the ocean and her smile that would occasionally creep in at vaguely entertaining bits was efervescent. Just from how she was laying Peridot just had to stare, the way that her loose clothes fell over top of her curves, and how she looked as if she had never had a worry in the world.

Peridot was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart was fluttering, and her body was tense. She knew she wanted one thing, to kiss this girl. Her heart stopped when Lapis looked over at her.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna watch the show?” Lapis tilted her head.

“I...uh, y-yes I was, I was just… looking for something to drink.” Peridot couldn’t get her words to come out right, so she spit out the first thing that came to mind.

“You should’ve said something! I’ll grab some hot chocolate.” Lapis hadn’t seemed to have been phased by Peridot’s temporary failure to speak, to which Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

The sound of a kettle boiling filled the air, along with Lapis humming the theme song of the show. Peridot fawned over her voice, she once again found herself lost in a trance, that was until Lapis placed the mug in front of her. Startled, Peridot snapped back to attention and gave a thankful nod before picking up the mug. Taking a sip, the hot chocolate was delicious and Peridot had to pace herself so as to not burn her mouth from drinking too much, people rarely made her anything, she wanted to treasure such a gift. Lapis then pointed at the television and placed a hand on Peridot’s knee in a fit of laughter.

Peridot knew that Lapis was just trying to get her attention, but all that was on her mind was the fact that Lapis had voluntarily touched her. Peridot couldn’t contain herself much longer, and to her dismay she began shaking from a mix of anxiety and excitement.

“Peridot, are you alright? You’re shaking.” Lapis asked tenderly. She took the mug from Peridot to hold her hands. She felt the intensity of the shaking and her smile had sunk into a small frown. “I think I know what will help.”

Lapis sprung up and reached around behind the couch, pulling out a large, fluffy blanket. She wrapped it around the two of them, pressing against Peridot to ensure that it reached fully around them.

“There, this should help!” Lapis’ words were filled with joy from helping her friend.

“Lapis you should know.” Peridot saw the light in Lapis’ eyes and couldn’t keep up her charade. Lying to her nearly made her feel sick. “I’m not shaking because I’m cold.”

“Then what’s wrong? Do you need some water?” Lapis’ concern had increased, as Peridot became more uneasy.

“No. The problem is that I’m nervous.” Peridot spoke softly and hung her head in shame.

“Peri… You don’t need to be nervous when you’re with me. I love having you around.” Lapis matched the other girl's soft tone.

“You don’t understand, it’s more than that.” Peridot’s heart was about to burst out of her chest. She didn’t even know why she was saying this. Lapis seemed to draw the truth out of her, maybe it was her big blue eyes. Peridot never wanted to find a trace of disappointment in those eyes.

Lapis lifted Peridot’s head and placed her hand on her cheek. She looked into Peridot’s eyes, her heartbeat quickened as she took in every detail of the girl’s face.

“There is a reason I invited you out here. I wanted to tell you something…” Before finishing her sentence, Lapis pressed her lips into Peridot’s.

At first Peridot had been caught off guard, but soon her body relaxed and she melted into Lapis’ embrace. Electricity shot between the two of them as arms began to wrap around one another, gripping onto hips and shoulders. Lapis continued with her lips locked, pushing into Peridot until they were both sprawled across the couch, Lapis’ feet dangling off the other end. Finally breaking apart, Lapis with a giddy smile, held herself over top of Peridot, who was filled with confusion.

“How did you know?” Peridot sputtered out.

“I saw the way you were looking at me. I was planning on asking you out today, but I figured this would be a better way.” Lapis gave a mischievous smile.

“So you would like to… date me?” Peridot pulled up the blanket to hide her reddening face.

“That wasn’t enough of an answer for you?” Lapis teased, tapping a finger on the tip of Peridot’s nose.

Peridot muttered a ‘clod’ under her breath as she swiped the finger away. Lapis simply giggled and cuddled up to the girl. They spent the rest of the night lying together on the couch, watching the episodes of Lapis’ show that still remained, until they both drifted to a comfortable sleep, Peridot wrapped in Lapis’ arms.


End file.
